Fifty Facets of a Little Thing
by Tristifico
Summary: A sentence to remember each facet of the diamond that is their relationship. TamakiKyouya.
1. One to Ten

This was taken from the livejournal onesentence community, however, I have modified it to fit my own needs. But I looked at it, and thought, oh gosh, I could write essays for each of these words, and so I really couldn't help taking the fifty words. Apologies for any inconvenience caused.

Now, back to homework.

* * *

Fifty Facets Of A Little Thing

#01 – Motion

Newton's First Law states that an object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by a net force, and Tamaki removed whatever net force there might have been in the instant that he smiled that charming smile of his and shook Kyouya's hand.

#02 – Cool

What Tamaki first noticed about Kyouya was that the younger boy had beautiful hands that rivaled his own; they were smooth and cool and a pleasure to shake.

#03 – Young

Tamaki and Kyouya were only in middle school when they met each other, so they had the time to appreciate and explore youth, and they could celebrate the sheer joy of being young together.

#04 – Last

Perhaps it was unconsciously destined that once they would be each other's first and last true love; for Tamaki never went beyond a crush after meeting Kyouya, and Kyouya somehow knew that his brush of lips (an accident, Tamaki claimed) with the blond boy would be his last first kiss.

#05 – Wrong

Later on in life, when things went slower and people were calmer, both reflected that being together was just _so wrong_, but their hearts told them that there was a fine line between _so wrong _and _too right_.

#06 – Gentle

People assumed Kyouya was little more than a heart-stopping robot, and girls fantasized that his touch would be clinical and mechanic, but Tamaki (with the certainty of having first-hand experience) always thought that it was merely gentle and light.

#07 – One

Tamaki never ceased to wonder how Kyouya could achieve near-miracles with _that one look_ which was so level it was disconcerting; but Kyouya marvelled at how Tamaki's _one smile_ could tell everyone that life wasn't that bad after all.

#08 – Thousand

The ancient Chinese believed that consuming a thousand-year-old wild ginseng would extend one's lifespan considerably, but Tamaki believed that just being with Kyouya made him live longer, and live happier, than eating anything else would.

#09 – King

Tamaki was the King, all golden and splendid, and Kyouya was such a fitting counterpart because the Shadow King was elegantly black and glorious in his own right.

#10 – Learn

Teenagers soak up knowledge like sponges, and Kyouya, as usual, had more of that supply than others: he had his school lessons, he had his conversations with his father, and he had his time with Tamaki that taught him so many different things.

* * *

Next 40 coming up soon! 


	2. Eleven to Twenty

#11-#20 is here! Actually, some of them would inspire me to write longer drabbles/oneshots focusing on that theme if I didn't have a lot of work to do.

That aside, I have this funny urge to know which one you like (: so please review and quote me the one you think is best! (and preferably say why)

* * *

**Fifty Facets of a Little Thing**

#11 – Blur

Kyouya always grumbled that Tamaki was so active that he was a blur; but when they were alone time was a blur for completely different reasons, because one moment Kyouya was typing and the next moment he was tangled with Tamaki on the couch.

#12 - Wait

Waiting was always hard for Tamaki- he waited for his father to acknowledge him, his mother to come back to him, his grandmother to accept him- so he decided that he would not wait for Kyouya to love him.

#13 – Change

In their lives many things would change; they would graduate, they would grow old, they would die, but no matter how dangerously close it came to teetering on the edge, Tamaki would never stop loving Kyouya, and Kyouya would never stop having an intense yearning for Tamaki (although he refused to call it love).

#14 – Command

One of Kyouya's most amusing memories of Tamaki was of the blond boy pinned beneath him, writhing and squirming and clutching until Kyouya told him to _stop_, and everything else went so much better then.

#15 – Hold

Tamaki rarely admitted that he was scared of anything, but there were the few days when even he couldn't see anything bright in his broken-up family, nevertheless, Kyouya was there to hold him, and hold him tight.

#16 – Need

The reason why Kyouya never explicitly told Tamaki he loved him was because Kyouya didn't think that what he felt could be called _love_: love was the fluffy-cotton-candy-style-goodness one saw on TV, not the hungry, never-satisfied need to be with Tamaki.

#17 – Vision

Kyouya saw the world in black and white, but Tamaki added the shades of gray for him, and along with it came all the colours of the rainbow.

#18 – Attention

Tamaki was an attention-seeking boy (no one could ever deny that), and his character was such that the more ignored he was, the harder he would seek to gain that person's attention (and Kyouya, being Kyouya, knew very well how to exploit that weakness).

#19 – Soul

Tamaki thought that the most beautiful card he had gotten from anyone was the one from a normally reserved boy that simply read: _I will be waiting, with a song in my soul._

#20 – Picture

If we look at them from an artist's point of view, Tamaki and Kyouya asleep would be lovely to draw: a bright glow of tousled hair, slightly parted lips, a finely muscled arm over a lean torso, and two pale legs entwined.

* * *

If I don't get at least 8 reviews I shall not update. (then again, I like writing too much.) 


	3. Twentyone to Thirty

Written at 1am after drinking lots of coffee, so excuse me if it's a little giggly and all.

And as again, please tell me which one's your favourite!

* * *

**Fifty Facets of a Little Thing**

#21 – Fool

People wondered how Kyouya could stand Tamaki's antics so coolly, when it was well known that the Shadow King despised fools: but what was not so well known was that Tamaki was foolish; yes, but never a fool.

#22 – Mad

Tamaki pressed his forehead to the cold glass window, wishing it could absorb some of his feelings, because until then he hadn't realized that little smirks, knowing looks and _that damned twirling of the pen _was enough to drive himself mad.

#23 – Child

It was nice when they could relax and be little children again, and each wondered how the other might have been like as a child –cheerful _precocious _radiant _quiet _charming _thoughtful _beautiful _beautiful._

#24 – Now

There were nights alone when Kyouya thought about his –their- uncertain futures and couldn't sleep, and there were nights with Tamaki when Kyouya allowed himself to trust in the certainty of being with another person just _then._

#25 – Shadow

Tamaki had always adored his shadow, as when he was young it was a silent black friend for him to talk to and call _mon ami_, and when he got older it was a quiet black-haired friend to talk to and call _mon ami_.

#26 – Goodbye

Goodbyes weren't easy for anybody, but Tamaki (and a grumpy Kyouya) found that it was easier to part after they were both too exhausted from, well, whatever they had been doing the night before in thankfully soundproof bedroom.

#27 – Hide

Hiding from Kyouya was never, never easy, but as Tamaki breathed heavily, he found that his heart actually beat slower in the closeness of a large cupboard than under Kyouya's frank, evaluating gaze.

#28 – Fortune

There was once when Tamaki got it into his head that the entire Host Club should dress as gypsies to entertain their customers and (pretend to) tell their fortunes, but Tamaki had jokingly grabbed Kyouya's hand and then happily forgot completely about any kind of fortune-telling.

#29 – Safe

Kyouya, by being a member of the filthy rich Ootori family, owned lots of safes both metaphorical and literal, but there was one safe which, despite all his safeguarding, one person had rather successfully managed to access.

#30 – Ghost

"WHOOOOOOOO," went a bedsheet-covered Tamaki behind Kyouya, since it was Halloween and the Host Club members had all dressed up to fit the occasion (Haruhi had narrowly avoided being dressed as a pumpkin), but in the end Tamaki was the one who was sent screaming as Kyouya turned around and gave Tamaki an utterly evil smirk (complete with additional vampire teeth).

* * *

If you love grumpy! and vampire!Kyouya then review! 


	4. Thirtyone to Forty

I had fun writing this, really, because the mental images I had for each word could be hilarious or touching or "awww!" but ultimately they were absolutely vivid. So tell me which ones you like best! (:

* * *

**Numbers 31-40**

#31 - Book

"Never judge a book by its cover," Kyouya's father had told him once, in a rare moment of confidence, and he found that it applied to some of the most important things in his life, like Tamaki, who practically had a different cover to suit every occasion, but that very uncertainty was what made him glow.

#32 - Eye

People said that the eyes were the windows to one's soul, and Tamaki wholeheartedly agreed, although he complained that the commoners had forgotten to add that the windows were accompanied by exceedingly heavy curtains.

#33 - Never

Take away the n from never, and its meaning was completely changed; in that same way, Tamaki and Kyouya were so similar to each other, except for the n that made one bright and the other dark- but the "n" was what made them unique.

#34 - Sing

Tamaki played the piano very well, but the melody was lonely in the huge room -his mother was no longer there to sing with her high, light voice- and the person he hoped could accompany him merely sat on the sofa with a hand buried in his hair, looking out of the window to someplace far, far away.

#35 - Sudden

Kyouya didn't like sudden things at all- he preferred to know what was going on in his life the moment it started-but the first time Tamaki really looked at him, steadily and unflinchingly, he found that he couldn't shake away the sudden realization that had just crashed onto him.

#36 - Stop

From young, Kyouya had been taught self-control, and he wielded it almost as well as Mori-san fought with a katana; however, once he felt Tamaki's warm arms around him and a silky head nuzzling at his neck, his self-control bent, strained, and then cleanly snapped into two.

#37 - Time

Time passed so quickly for Tamaki when he was with Kyouya at a "Dad-and-Mom" meeting after the rest of the Host Club members had gone home; sometimes he wondered if Kyouya had somehow gotten the clock to tick faster during Host Club hours to earn more profit and then forgotten to slow it down.

#38 - Wash

Tamaki was bathing when his housekeeper barged in to ensure that he was cleaning behind his ears ("Don't try to lie, Young Master, I know you haven't washed properly yet!"), and despite his shocked yells, continued to nag him until he blurted out, "It feels as if you're Mom!", and then turned red and wouldn't look at his housekeeper for a long time.

#39 - Torn

It was easy enough for them to paste on their usual expressions and act as if nothing was wrong when Tamaki got together with that Eclair girl, but Haruhi wondered why Kyouya had suddenly cancelled her debt and Tamaki tried to act cool and nonchalant all the time.

#40 - History

History spoke of things long gone and events finished, but although Tamaki knew that he was being selfish occasionally - not letting Kyouya get to know other girls better- he never wanted their relationship to become history.

* * *

note: Honestly, I can just imagine Tamaki tugging at very heavy curtains, and the expression on his face... gosh. I have to write more.

Review!


	5. Fortyone to Fifty

So after lots of coffee breaks (it seems a few sentences pop inside my head every break), lots of editing, and lots of soppy smiles behind the computer, it's finally finished. Personally, I really liked #43 (:

And I am damn, damn, proud of myself. So don't you think I deserve a reward? (there's a little button down there that says review, you know.)

* * *

**Fifty Facets of a Little Thing: ****Forty-one to Fifty**

#41 - Power

Power was the most addictive thing Kyouya knew, because it made him heady with the sense of being in control, but then he tasted Tamaki and even the taste of sin and whisky couldn't compare with the heart-stopping taste of chocolate, coffee (and just a bit of strawberries) mingled together.

#42 - Bother

"Am I bothering you, mon ami?" murmured a low voice as a hand slid around his shoulder and he felt the weight of someone settling behind him on the bed. "No, you're not-" and he decided to shut up and continue typing, because the hand had moved to his waist. Then another hand was sketching lazy patterns on his knee, and Kyouya couldn't stand it anymore, telling Tamaki "No, you most definitely are not," before there wasn't a need for speech anymore.

#43 - God

The first day, Tamaki declared that Kyouya was his best friend, and by the second day, Kyouya had been elevated to the status of God. That was all well and good, but Kyouya couldn't fully appreciate it, since it wasn't God who had Tamaki's heart.

#44 - Wall

Kyouya could be compared to a forboding fortress with moats, thick walls, and all manner of guards and dragons, but Tamaki wanted the treasure inside badly enough that he persistently chipped away at the foundations, until one day their glances met- and then there was only rubble between him and Kyouya.

#45 - Naked

Clothing, they each thought savagely once, was there for a very good purpose, because it hid things and was a protective layer against any cool touch- and yet, it was immensely satisfying when all pretenses and masks were gone and they could indulge in the utter pleasure that only came with skin-on-skin contact.

#46 - Drive

"No, Tamaki," hissed Kyouya, snatching the car keys away, "You are not, not, driving this time." This was to the utter dismay of Tamaki, who protested in righteous anger that he wasn't that bad a driver, until Kyouya dryly replied, "If you don't count the time when you nearly crashed into a tree just because- because you were distracted, if you don't count the time when you never got us there, and also the time when you fell asleep driving, then yes, I'd say you aren't that bad a driver."

#47 - Harm

Kyouya was a possessive person, and he would do almost anything to protect his possessions, so it wasn't surprising when a girl -slut- who had stupidly tried to threaten Tamaki with a paternal suit found herself homeless, bankrupt, and jobless. Besides, this particular accusation was absurd- the night which Tamaki supposedly didn't remember ("Oh, you don't remember that night of passion- it was the second Sunday of April, I still remember it!") Kyouya remembered exactly where Tamaki was.

#48 - Precious

Of all the many things that Tamaki had, he actually considered only a very few as actually precious; the rest were merely disposables to be adored for a moment and thrown aside or forgotten. But what he considered precious he carefully watched over and nurtured, and took care of them like a sheltering gardener.

#49- Hunger

Hunger was a horrible feeling, especially when one could feel the stomach acid practically dissolving away one's insides, but Tamaki and Kyouya, no matter how they imagined physical hunger to be like, couldn't think of how it could beat emotional hunger, when the whole day was simply frustrating and anxious with the need to meet each other.

#50 - Believe

At the end of it all, it didn't matter if one day they were torn apart by their families, or if society and friends rejected them, or if they were left penniless- what mattered was that they believed in each other, and they derived so much joy from this knowledge of complete trust in each other that they were able to drop all their burdens during their time together. They had loved and lost, and that had made their lives so much richer.

**End**

* * *

smooch I totally loved writing this, and I can't believe I'm feeling so soppy now I'd like to give all my reviewers a hug (: Thank you for reading! 


End file.
